Betrayed
by thriceandonce
Summary: Three years after his capture by the Akatsuki and subsequent loss of the kyuubi, Naruto finally returns to Konoha only to find that things have changed... drastically. Now he is to be the concubine of both Sasuke and Itachi. WARNING: may be triggery.


Hello y'all! Well… I don't know where this one came from… well, actually, I do. I was reading "The Return" by UchihaObsession and just couldn't help thinking, what if Naruto wasn't so happy about his situation? What if the Uchihas _really_ wanted him only because he had hosted the kyuubi? This was the result of that train of thought… and don't worry, I asked UchihaObsession for permission before I twisted her idea. :P

…which gives me the perfect opportunity to tell you all to go read "The Return"! It's really cute. :3

This story is kinda AU-ish; I'm ignoring pretty much half of Shippuuden. The Akatsuki are all still alive, except for Orochimaru and Sasori. And Madara is… non-existent. *nods* Yes, non-existent.

Pairings: ItaNaruSasu… and ItaSasu… and SasuNaru… and mentions of some others involving minor characters.

Warnings: Language, yaoi (if you don't know what that is, I suggest you do a search on Google Images…), mentions of het, incest, lemonish scene, dub-con, angst, suicidalness, character death, genderbending (canon!) and the Uchihas are the bad guys in this fic. Sorry to all you Uchiha lovers out there!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Nor do I make any money on this. I wish…

**Betrayed**

_by Tsubasa no Ryu_

Dirty.

Violated.

_Betrayed…._

XXX

_The absence of Kyuubi did not leave me dead. Apparently my genius of a father had prepared for even that eventuality when designing the seal. At first, I was almost glad that the Akatsuki had removed the Kyuubi. True, they now had the power they had been striving for the whole time, but at least… at least I was free from the oppressive presence of the nine-tailed demon. And neither did my techniques suffer for it – indeed, with the Kyuubi gone, I actually had _more _chakra than before, as the constant drain of the seal was gone together with the Kyuubi. _

_For a time, I was content, happy with my lot in life. Together with Ero-sennin I went to the mountains for some more training, my goal to save Sasuke still clear in front of my eyes. Ero-sennin and the toads taught me the secret sage techniques, and for three years I lived in total seclusion from the rest of the world. It never occurred to me that perhaps Sasuke didn't need saving at all… _

_No, Sasuke did not need saving. _

_But I do. _

_After three years, Ero-sennin died. He was killed by some rogue ninjas while writing another one of those pervy novels of his. I always thought that obsession of his would be the death of him… I do not know how the rogues managed it; even when taken by surprise, Ero-sennin was a formidable opponent. But there was no doubt that he was dead… no-one but that Akatsuki member Hidan would have survived such severe mutilation. I doubt even Kabuto would be alive after having his head severed… But I digress._

_After the death of my master, I could not bear to stay any longer. I headed back towards Konoha. I wondered how all my friends were faring. Sakura was probably a fully qualified medic-nin by now, Shikamaru and Neji would probably be jounin by now… had Hinata gotten over her constant blushing by now? And what of Gaara, and Lee, and Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and all the rest? Was Kakashi still reading his beloved Icha Icha books? And had he _finally _gotten together with Iruka? Never in all my life could I have imagined what awaited me in Konoha… I doubt even Ero-sennin would have thought to put that in his novels… _

_No, to say I was shocked when I got to Konoha and found my former best friend and his brother ruling jointly as Hokage was an understatement._

_Not to mention that said best friend and his brother then announced that I was to be their concubine and no, I did not have a say in it. I would have fought them, but by that time I had already drunk the tea they had offered me. How was I to know they would serve me drugged tea? It was all really very ingenious. The drug prevented me from using my chakra for any combat purposes. I soon found out why it had been so specific…. _

_Of course, once I had gotten over my shock and realised that for the time being I could do nothing, I wondered why they wanted me specifically. Surely there were many women – and even men – willing to share a bed with the two admittedly good-looking and powerful brothers? They told me that they both were a part of Akatsuki now, and that every ninja village now had one or two Akatsuki ruling it. The world of ninjas had fallen to nine missing-nins. Rather pathetic, the rest of the ninjas, no? There was a reason for that though – each and every one of the Akatsuki had one of the bijuu residing in them. The leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, had the Kyuubi now… and Itachi as his direct subordinate the eight-tails. Sasuke, despite being the youngest member, was the next down in the Akatsuki hierarchy and as such hosted the seven-tailed demon. Both wished to rebuild their clan – but most people were not strong enough to host the jinchuuriki's children. In fact, only those who had at one point been touched by demon chakra did not die in the process. And there were only two people alive that had once hosted a demon – me and Gaara. And Deidara was _not _letting Gaara go. Apparently he liked violent redheads… _

_So that left me. O top of that they did not have to use any complicated jutsus on me to get me pregnant either – I had, after all, invented the sexy no jutsu and was used to constantly supporting a jutsu centred in my body. I would not have to stay female for nine months, I learned with relief – I merely needed to keep the womb. Which I thought was really weird at first, but it _did _make sense, in a twisted kind of way. _

_At first, I accepted the situation readily. I did not really _want _to be abused by Itachi necessarily, but I really had no other choice, and it really wasn't _that _bad. I _was_ a hormonal 17-year-old after all… and I had loved Sasuke intensely ever since our first encounter…._

_I got used to keeping up the sexy no jutsu through the orgasm. It was only a matter of time before I got pregnant… For a time I fooled myself. I was happy that I would soon have a _real_ family, and _surely_ Sasuke and Itachi loved me, after all, they didn't _have_ to wait three years for me, they could have found some other solution, or even 'borrowed' Gaara, by force, if necessary. But in the end I could no longer ignore the evidence to the contrary. _

_Neither of them would ever touch me unless I was in my female form. Which was not_ really_ me, was it? Sasuke always came to me in the morning, Itachi always in the evening. The times never varied, nor the order. In the morning Sasuke took me, and in the evening Itachi. Every day. Like a breeding mare. The rest of the day, I was stuck in my quarters with absolutely _nothing_ to do. I was not allowed out of the living quarters in the Hokage tower, nor were any of my friends permitted to visit me. The only scrolls they left me were those oh-so-interesting _history_ scrolls. But the last straw, the thing that convinced me of their lack of feelings for me, was a scene I observed one day as I was returning from the showers to my rooms…. _

Naruto skipped happily back towards his rooms, for once happy with his lot and ready to face Itachi's evening visit. Sasuke had spent some time with him today! True, it was only five minutes, but that was better than the month before when the Uchiha brothers only visited for another stab at impregnating him. He winced at the bad pun his mind had presented him.

Hearing a moan coming from one behind one of the doors, Naruto halted in his steps. That sounded like… he blushed at the thought. But that meant that other people had finally gotten in! Maybe he could talk to them once they finished their little tryst… hearing another moan, he crept closer to the door, curious as to who was in the room. To his delight the door was not shut, and through the gap between door and frame he had a spectacular view on the two occupants of the room. But what he saw made him halt in his tracks. A very naked Itachi was pressing an equally naked Sasuke against the wall, one hand holding both of Sasuke's immobile above his head while his other hand was doing something further down that was hidden by Itachi's body, but Sasuke's throaty moans left no doubt in Naruto's mind as to what exactly Itachi's hand was doing there. Naruto felt a slight twinge. Neither Uchiha ever bothered to pleasure _him_ during their daily visits….

As Naruto watched, said hand grabbed Sasuke's chin and brought his eyes harshly to meet Itachi's. Sasuke whimpered at the sudden loss of Itachi's hand on his cock, but a growl from Itachi silenced him. "I have sensed some doubt in you, little brother," Itachi purred in a deep, seductive voice. "I see it in your eyes… you are growing soft." His voice took of a dangerous edge. "I only tolerate that little blond because he will bear our children, outotou. I do not want you to waste your affections on him." He brought his lips close to Sasuke's and said in a harsh whisper, "you are _mine, _Sasuke, and mine _alone. _You would do well to remember that." His hand left Sasuke's chin and fisted his hair harshly. "Tell me truthfully who all your affections, all you emotions belong to," he demanded. Sasuke whimpered, still incoherent and trying to comprehend what Itachi had said to him.

"Well?" Itachi asked dangerously.

"You, nii-sama," Sasuke finally gasped out. "I belong to you – in body, mind, and soul… I will only ever love you."

"Good." Satisfied with Sasuke's answer, Itachi returned to his previous ministrations.

Naruto had heard enough. Stifling a groan of anguish, he rushed to his rooms to wallow in despair as his carefully constructed world turned out to be nothing but an illusion.

_Well, after that, I no longer bothered to try and entertain myself with something. I had lost any sense in life. I had truly loved – and _trusted_ – Sasuke, and for him to betray me like this left me deeply wounded. And there was no way out but one… it seemed to me that the Uchihas were mind-readers, for the moment I started contemplating that option, all sharp objects mysteriously vanished from my rooms and I was forbidden to leave my rooms. I realise now that they merely read my face. I had never bothered to hide my emotions… _

_In despair, I spent my time devising one plan after another, discarding them all one by one, until I thought I had a workable plot constructed. I would never be allowed to see any of my friends, but maybe I could convince Sasuke to allow me at least _some_ company… _

Tiredly Naruto reversed the sexy no jutsu while Sasuke wordlessly put his appearance back in order. After a night of restless tossing and turning as his mind contemplated the best way to approach Sasuke with his request, the recent bout of sex had only served to exhaust Naruto further. But if he did not do this now, he would never have the guts to do it… he had nothing to lose. "Sasuke-sama?" he called out tentatively. Sasuke paused on the way out of the door. Naruto was _never_ this deferential. "Yes, Naruto, what is it?"

"Well… you see, it's just that I get rather bored all cooped up in my rooms here with nothing to do. I mean, I understand of course why you don't want to risk me leaving here or having my old friends visit me, but I thought… maybe someone you trust, I mean, isn't Deidara the Kazekage? Surely he visits you from time to time. Maybe he could stop by these rooms and just… talk with me." He laughed depreciatively. "If nothing else, we could always talk about how difficult it is to keep your hair in pristine condition during fights, especially when it's blond…" He looked up at Sasuke pleadingly. "Please, Sasuke-sama… allow me at least that much of a distraction…"

"Hn." Sasuke refused to admit to himself that those puppy-dog eyes made him melt every time. "I'll talk to my brother about it."

Naruto lowered his eyes respectfully and gave a small bow, hands folded. "Thank you Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke left without a word, feeling slightly uncomfortable that the dobe had continuously addressed him as Sasuke-sama.

_In the end, the two brothers granted my request. Seems that Sasuke wasn't _quite_ the pushover The Incident had made him out to be, for I knew that Itachi didn't give a shit about me. I had at least been Sasuke's team-mate Once Upon A Time… anyway, two weeks later, I was surprised by a knocking on my door in the afternoon that shocked me out of my vacant staring-at-the-wall. _No-one_ ever came in the afternoon… Sasuke came in the morning, Itachi in the evening, and the maids that brought me my food came right after Sasuke had left, at midday, and an hour before Itachi came. A knock on my door in the afternoon was… unprecedented. When I opened the door, I found myself face-to face with a very familiar-looking blond… _

"Deidara-sensei," Naruto acknowledged, stepping aside to let the blond enter, "it is good to see you."

Deidara laughed "You're just happy to see someone other than the Uchihas for the first time in months, right?"

"Well, yes," Naruto admitted. "But I'd rather see you than, say, Hidan…"

Deidara laughed again. "I can imagine. But seriously, I don't get those Uchiha bastards. There's no need to keep you secluded like this – your friends know of the power of those two! They would do nothing to anger them, un. Itachi-san must really hate you…"

Naruto smiled wryly. "Yes, it seems that way to me too. Probably jealous that Sasuke cares at least a little about me… Uchihas are so damn possessive…"

Deidara's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me…" he breathed. "I can't believe he's fucking his own brother! I mean, I knew Itachi was screwed up, but that…"

Naruto looked guilty. "I probably shouldn't have told you that…" he bit his lip. "Promise not to tell either of them?"

"Heh, sure, they'd probably just kill me if they knew I knew anyway. I'm not risking my life just to rat you out, un."

"True. So, I heard you have kept Gaara, too? You let him out?"

"Of course I do, un. I see no reason not to. He's happy as he is – well, relatively happy, anyway. I mean, apart from taking over the power in all the ninja states, we really haven't done anything too bad, and he forgave me for almost destroying his entire village six years ago, un."

"Gaara is so lucky…" Naruto said wistfully. Then he pulled himself together and said, "well, there's no point in wishful thinking. Let's talk about something else… can you tell me how those clay animals of yours work? They are really ingenious!"

Deidara looked pleased that someone was interested in his art. "Why, of course, un. You see, what makes this clay so explosive is a special mixture I add to it that is perfectly safe until it comes into contact with moisture…"

_Well, from that day on Deidara visited me at least once a week. He probably felt sorry for me, but I was just glad that he seemed so eager to talk about his art. In the end, he even started teaching me to shape those animals – with non-explosive clay, of course. This was what I had been waiting for. When the opportunity presented itself, I stole a miniscule bit of the explosive clay he always carried around with him. The miniature amount was enough for what I had planned – I didn't want to get Deidara in trouble with the Uchiha brothers, after all, and the less people died, the better. All I wanted was a teeny explosion in after all – they would call it a stroke or something, I was sure. That night, after Itachi had left, I set the final stages of my plan in motion._

Naruto bit his thumb to make it bleed, as he had so many times before when summoning one of the toads. He then used a technique he had developed in those long hours of boredom to direct that all-important bit of clay to his brain, immensely glad that he still remembered that part of his lessons with Iruka-sensei. "Katsu," he whispered, and smiled as he felt the clay explode in a vital part of his brain. His last thought, before his body shut down completely, was for the only person who he had ever fallen in love with, and yet was the one who had abandoned him and betrayed him in the worst way possible –_ I'm sorry, Sasuke, that you can't revive your clan now… but I just couldn't take it anymore…_

oO()Oo

Well, that's that… I never thought it would be so much fun to drive your main character to suicide… (and I never thought I'd have the guts to actually write that scene with Sasuke and Itachi either… fanfiction has _so_ corrupted me…)

Anyway, what did _you _think? Especially about the lemon-ish scene! I can't improve if I don't receive some constructive criticism! So, review! ;)

~Sylv


End file.
